Heavens' Ward
The Heavens' Ward is the personal guard of The Archbishop of the Ishgardian Orthodox Church, Thordan VII. Due to their position, they have a high rank in the society and answer only to the archbishop. Story The Heavens' Ward is first mentioned after Alphinaud and Tataru are taken in custody on false charges of heresy. As Ser Aymeric has no authority over the Heaven's Ward, Alphinaud and Tataru have no other choice but to prove their innocence in combat against two of the knights. As Tataru is not able to fight, she names the Adventurer as her champion. The knights are defeated and the charges are dropped. The archbishop summons the Adventurer to meet him and for the first time in a long time, dismisses the Heaven's Ward so he can talk in private. After Ser Aymeric is imprisoned by the Heavens' Ward, Ser Charibert interferes when the rescue is being planned and shows inhuman strength but is defeated. During Ser Aymeric's rescue from The Vault, it is revealed that the Heavens' Ward members possess abilities far beyond the limits of normal men. Ser Aymeric and Alphinaud figure that if Ysayle can summon Shiva's essence into her, the Heavens' Ward must be doing the same, summoning the essence of the Knights Twelve into themselves, obtaining Primal like powers. This ability was taught to them by the Ascians. Once Thordan VII summons King Thordan's essence into himself, the Heavens' Ward fights alongside him against the Adventurer but are killed as King Thordan is defeated. Members The Heavens' Ward is comprised of the twelve finest knights of Ishgard and only answer to the archbishop. *Ser Zephirin: The commander of the Heaven's Ward. He is fought during the final battle in the Singularity Reactor. *Ser Adelphel: Appears as first boss inside the Vault and is fought again briefly alongside his brother Janlenaux in the Singularity Reactor. *Ser Charibert: Also known as Charibert the Stern. He confronts the Adventurer in both the Ishgard streets, and later as the last boss in the Vault. *Ser Grinnaux de Dzemael: Also known as Grinnaux the Bull. He arrests Alphinaud Leveilleur and Tataru Taru on the charge of speaking with heretics, losing against the former and the Adventurer in trial by combat. Reprises as second boss of the Vault. *Ser Guerrique *ser Haumeric *Ser Hermenost *Ser Ignasse *Ser Janlenaux: Fought alongside Adelphel in the Singularity Reactor. *Ser Noudenet *Ser Paulecrain: Also known as Paulecrain Coldfire. He supports Grinnaux in facing the adventurer and Alphinaud in trial by combat. *Ser Vellguine Musical theme Most appearances of Archbishop Thordan VII and his Heavens' Ward is accompanied by the eponymous "Heavens' Ward," an ominous theme consisting of horns, violins, and a chorus. It also serves as the boss battle theme for the fight against Ser Charibert at the end of The Vault. The theme contains beats from "Dragonsong". The song is included as the 31st track on the Heavensward: Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack. Trivia *The Heavens' Ward, along with the Knight's Twelve they draw their power from, refer to the Knights of the Round summon, and the Japanese name for the Heavens' Ward is the "Knights of the Round". King Thordan's desperation move consists of a long barrage from every knight, ending in Ultimate End, the move used by the summon in Final Fantasy VII. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Organizations Category:Villains